


The Lesser Evil

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Kim Dahyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: When Dahyun realized that she's okay being SaMo's thirdwheel because MiTzu is too much for her to handle.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	The Lesser Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Dahyun's POV

Dahyun believes in the inevitable co-existence of good and evil. It may be a concept contradictory to her Christian values, but the influence of Confucianism in her culture has tweaked her faith in a way.

Life, for Dahyun, is a complex mess of decision-making. And for one to choose the right path, one must know what _not_ to choose in the first place.

But life is more complicated than choosing between good or evil—because sometimes, life will _also_ force you to choose between two necessary evils and let you decide which one is greater or lesser.

And as the third youngest watch how Sana and Momo bicker over her, demanding to be named as the other half of Dahyun's 'ultimate ship', she can't help but wonder if she chose the lesser evil after all.

* * *

Relationships within the group has its advantages and disadvantages.

One of the advantages is the fact that the couple could spend time together as much as they could within the privacy of their own dorm and the safe haven that their staff has created for them. So away from the public's prying eyes, this is when things get more real—and for Dahyun, it has become a familiar routine.

"You want some of my cake?"

"Sure." And as Sana reach over the table to give Momo some of hers, giggling when she intentionally miss her mark to Momo's chagrin, Dahyun can't help but chance a look at Mina and Tzuyu who are busy eating separately and not even looking at each other's way.

"What's up?"

Dahyun gave a sigh as she smile towards Chaeyoung who sat beside her with a sketchbook in one hand. "Just tired, I guess?"

The younger girl gave her a knowing smile before glancing at the two older girls who are now sharing a milkshake, unabashedly playing around like excitable children and showing everyone how close they truly are. "The unnies giving you trouble?"

"They always give me trouble." Dahyun put down the book she was reading before sighing again. "I'm not complaining but it's getting a bit too much."

The younger girl gave a hum in reply, her hand idly working on an almost completed sketch that Dayhun can't help but look with amazement—Chaeyoung has a unique but beautiful perspective in art. "It can't be helped. We all promised to do our part for the group."

Dahyun, aware of the truth behind Chaeyoung's words, just nodded in agreement before going back to her book.

Relationships within the group has its advantages and disadvantages.

One of the disadvantages is the role everyone has to play in order to hide the fact that there are _actual_ couples within the group—which meant misdirection is rampant as everyone try to keep up with the facade.

But as time goes by, the facade could get tiring; idols, after all, are just humans who at times would prefer to be themselves instead. This is why, even though misdirection _is_ the norm, some prefers to subtly ignore it—or in Sana and Momo's case, overtly ignore it.

This is when, for the sake of everyone, someone will have to step up to shield the couple through misdirection—a way to prevent any questioning eyes from further probing. 

And as Dahyun peek a look again at the other couple who are currently busy chatting with people they are not in a relationship with while seemingly looking like they are not interested in each other's company, she can't help but think if she chose the right couple to shield after all.

* * *

"We could always get Chaeyoung, you know."

"Or even Tzuyu. Both will be glad to be our thirdwheel."

One of the things that Dahyun admire most about Sana and Momo is their ability to tell the truth without making it seem like they _are_ telling the truth. In a way, it terrifies her because sometimes, the two are not afraid to say it in front of the camera.

And when the Vlive is done and Tzuyu bid them all goodbye, presumably to go back to Mina, Dahyun then turned to the two to apologize.

"I love you both so much," she started as diplomatically as she could. "But you just tease me a lot."

The two girls just gave a chuckle in reply. And Sana, the sweetheart that she is, then gave their younger member a hug. "We're sorry, but we just find you adorable."

"Your reactions is why you're our favorite thirdwheel," Momo added with a smile as she also gave Dahyun a warm hug. "It's cute how flustered you can get with a little teasing."

And when Dahyun also bid the two goodbye, glad that things are sorted out, she just reminded herself that everyone has a role to play. And as much as it gets tiring at times, she remembered that despite the constant headaches, she doesn't really have to pretend how much she loves the two girls.

* * *

Curiosity, in Dahyun's opinion, is not necessarily a bad thing. It has led to pursuit of knowledge that everyone has benefited from—be it history, mathematics, science, or even technology.

Humans are innately curious creatures. And as she sit in front of Chaeyoung inside the privacy of their shared room, she can't help but exercise said curiosity.

"It's both easier and harder," Chaeyoung explained after Dahyun expressed her wonder over the younger girl's role in Mina and Tzuyu's relationship. "It's complicated."

Dahyun hummed in reply, one hand playing with one of Chaeyoung's pen in thought. "How so?"

Chaeyoung, who was seated atop Tzuyu's bed (the other girl is out with some members for a taped broadcast), paused for a second before answering. "Let's see. I guess it's just different? Compared to your thing with Sana-unnie and Momo-unnie, I mean."

And when Dahyun gave a confused smile, Chaeyoung tried to elaborate. "Those two are so cautious and they know how to limit themselves in public." The younger girl then reached out for her sketchbook before adding, "that's the first difference."

"And the second?"

"They can be worse than Sana-unnie and Momo-unnie." Chaeyoung paused. "Way worse."

At that, Dahyun paused, her curiosity heightened at the new information. "They are?"

The younger girl nodded in reply as she casually reach out for the pen in Dahyun's hand. "It wasn't that bad at first. But when they got too comfortable with me around, they started being a couple." She absentmindedly drew a circle on the blank page. "It was cute. They are cute. But it can get too much."

"Like?"

"Kissing and stuff." A heart was added inside the circle. "Couple stuff in general."

"But Sana-unnie and Momo-unnie does that a lot," Dayhun reasoned, not seeing Chaeyoung's point. "So I don't see how Mina-unnie and Tzuyu would be any different."

Dahyun saw Chaeyoung write something on her sketch. And before she can ask more questions, the younger girl put down her pen and showed her the sketchbook.

"See this?" Chaeyoung pointed at the drawn heart now with '#MiTzu' written inside it. "This is them. And this," the younger girl then pointed at her own name outside the circle, "is me. And this," she pointed to the circle outside the drawn heart, "is the intimate bubble they're always in whenever the three of us are together." Chaeyoung gave her a pointed look. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Dahyun shook her head. "Not really."

The younger girl gave a sigh. "With Sana-unnie and Momo-unnie, there is no circle. Never has been and never will be. They will always interact with anyone they're with on and off camera." Chaeyoung then pointed at her. "And that is you. Sometimes Nayeon-unnie, too."

"But with Mina-unnie and Tzuyu, they won't. Because they are too busy being together off camera that they would sometimes forget to interact with people outside their bubble." Chaeyoung then pointed at her name written outside the circle. "And that, usually, is me."

Dahyun is listening but still uncomprehending. Mainly because, as she observed, Mina and Tzuyu are tame even in their dorm.

"So being their thirdwheel is both easier and harder," Chaeyoung continued after putting down the sketchbook beside her, not giving Dahyun a chance to voice out her thought. "Easier because they made sure that MiChaeng has no competition in public and on camera." The younger girl gave a chuckle before adding, "they know how to play the game well."

Dahyun just nodded, still unconvinced. "And the hard part?"

"When there's no camera and there's only the three of us," Chaeyoung deadpanned. "It meant that I get to see what most of you guys don't. And believe me, it gets really awkward." The exasperated sigh that followed almost made Dahyun giggle in amusement. "It's why I try to leave them alone as much as I could. Just like you, I also get tired of it. Just in a different way, I guess."

Dahyun can't help but chuckle, still unconvinced. "I can't imagine."

"You can't because you haven't seen it, yet. Just trust me."

Curiousity, in Dahyun's opinion, is not necessarily a bad thing—it's part of being a human after all. But sometimes, there are things that are better left unknown. And for Dayhun, she will soon understand why the metaphorical cat died of curiosity.

* * *

Being an idol meant that a full night sleep is a luxury. And for Dahyun who loves her sleep as much as she loves her books, it was one of the few luxuries she cherishes in life.

So on days that their schedules are not so hectic, she tries to sleep as much as she could. But sometimes, continuously doing the things you like can be a bit tiring—this meant that Dahyun, on her own, would wake up earlier than usual.

So when she opened and eyes and glanced at her phone to check the time, she realized that this is one of those days.

Wanting to take advantage of this rare chance to be productive, she quietly got up from her bed—out of respect for the girl sleeping above her—before padding towards the kitchen with one thing on her mind.

Chaeyoung, for some reason, is getting into cooking nowadays and it got her curious when the younger girl presented them with a complete dish that tasted as good as it looks. Because their group is notorious for not using the kitchen for its intended purpose, Dahyun decided to follow Chaeyoung's footsteps by attempting to cook something—mainly just to see if she can do as well as the younger girl.

And as she rounded up on the corner, mentally listing all the things she would need, she suddenly stopped on her tracks.

Seeing Mina in the kitchen is nothing new mostly because the older girl is the only one who cooks in the morning (or even late at night as Tzuyu said to her that one time). The older girl would usually cook something simple like pancake and bacon—which Mina explained is what her family usually eat in the morning—or something traditionally Japanese like omurice.

Seeing Mina in the kitchen is nothing new, but seeing Mina _with_ Tzuyu in the kitchen this early in the morning is something new in Dahyun's eyes.

Tzuyu is not a terrible cook; she can do something as simple as fried eggs but that's just about the extent of her cooking skills. As far as Dahyun could remember, the only other time she saw Tzuyu hang around the kitchen is to (playfully) demand an omurice from Mina—which she then ate happily in the living room because Mina will almost always humor her demands.

On hindsight, that interaction is fairly couple-like. But most of the time, for Dahyun, those familiar interactions seemed too tame and almost routine-like in its repetitiveness.

Maybe in a way, regularly seeing them like that is what Dahyun came to expect from the two of them—the kind of tame domesticity that can almost seem friendly; the kind that made her think how Chaeyoung got the easier couple to deal with.

So imagine her surprise—and horror if she is being completely honest—when she saw them in this brand new light.

And as Dahyun feel the creeping heat of (secondhand) embarrassment in her face, she absentmindedly remembered her conversation with Chaeyoung about Mina and Tzuyu.

Especially about their bubble of intimacy.

Maybe it's the close proximity that cinched it for Dahyun. Maybe it's the way Mina reach out behind her to caress Tzuyu's face as the other girl hug her from behind. Maybe it's the way Mina's head turned to face Tzuyu, a gentle smile on her face as whisper to other girl while still caressing her face. Maybe it's the way the two are gently swaying as they kept whispering, still in that position.

Maybe it's the way Tzuyu kiss the side of Mina's head before whispering something that made Mina laugh softly. Maybe it's the way Mina's hand let go of Tzuyu's face before turning around and wrapping her arms around Tzuyu's neck instead.

Or, maybe it's the way Tzuyu closed their gap by giving Mina a soft kiss on her lips.

And when that soft kiss gradually morphed into a deeper, more passionate kind, Dahyun decided that cooking can wait.

As quietly as she could, she turned around and gently tiptoed back towards her room. Still feeling the warmth of her still-red face, she idly remembered Chaeyoung's sketch.

And as she hid underneath her bed covers, trying hard to go back to sleep to hopefully erase the horror of what she has seen, she can't help but disagree with Chaeyoung's sketch.

Because instead of just writing 'Son Chaeyoung' outside the circle, the younger girl should've written 'Twice' instead.

* * *

"I told you so."

It was days after the incident and Chaeyoung never failed to tell this to Dahyun over and over again. At first, Dahyun will just look at the younger girl with embarrassment. But nowadays, she will just glance at her, quietly tell her to "shut up", before schooling her face in that 'idol' smile.

They are in public, after all.

And after everything is done and the group can finally breath inside the safe confines of their waiting room, Chaeyoung casually sat beside her.

"So," the younger girl started as she casually took off her boots. "Momo-unnie talked to me yesterday. She said they were feeling bad for teasing you so much and asked me if I'll agree being their thirdwheel for the meantime." The amusement in Chaeyoung's tone is apparent when she looked at Dahyun with a teasing smile. "What do you think? Should I accept?"

Despite herself, Dahyun glanced at the first couple who are busy taking each other's pictures using the camera they borrowed from one of their staff. As usual, they were unabashedly playing around like excitable children and showing everyone how close they truly are.

On the other side, the second couple are currently busy chatting with people they are not in a relationship with, seemingly looking like they are not interested in each other's company.

In a group, especially a group as successful as theirs, everyone has a role to play in making sure that everything is the way it should be. Dahyun, along with Chaeyoung, has accepted their respective roles both out of necessity and out of camaraderie for their members.

But as Dahyun thought back to the quiet couple, whom she has always thought to be easier to handle in comparison to the rambunctious nature of Sana and Momo, she realized that she may have actually gotten the easier deal of the bargain after all.

"No, it's okay," Dahyun replied as she look at her couple, smiling at the way Momo is whining because Sana is (intentionally) taking too long in taking her picture. "I like hanging out with those two."

* * *

Life, for Dahyun, is a complex mess of decision-making. And for one to choose the right path, one must know what _not_ to choose in the first place.

As she readied herself for their performance, she can't help but stare at the Bible quote in her in-ear—a little thing that gives her comfort onstage—before putting it on while subtly checking on her other members.

Despite being a stickler to her Christian values, she knows that life is more complicated than the rigidity of any religion. And sometimes, there is no lesser nor greater evil at all—simply a choice that everyone has to make in order to navigate through life.

And as she observe how Chaeyoung cling to Mina as the camera point at them, with Tzuyu seemingly ignoring the two as she plays around with Sana and Momo, Dahyun can't help but feel at peace with her choice.

Even if her choice do tease her a lot.

* * *

**End**


End file.
